


El Complejo

by mscerisier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, One-sided - James Sirius Potter/Teddy Lupin, One-sided - Teddy Lupin / Lily Luna Potter, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscerisier/pseuds/mscerisier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius es hijo único, por eso mismo no comprende el extraño comportamiento del hermano mayor de su mejor amigo. Ni porque este le atrae tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Complejo

**PARTE I:** _Descubriendo._

Scorpius es hijo único, quizá es por eso que le sorprende el sobreprotector comportamiento de James Potter hacía sus hermanos menores, ya que siendo el mejor amigo de Albus le ha dado acceso a ser espectador a las muestras de cariño sobre mesurado del mayor de los Potter.

Él sinceramente no entiende la razón de aquel comportamiento, no es ajeno al amor filial y el deseo de mantener a tu familia a salvo, es un Malfoy y a pesar de los comentarios sobre fría personalidad y corazón de acero, en ningún momento se vio carente de afecto, sus padres y abuelos siempre fueron amorosos. Es por ello que le parece exagerada la forma en que James cuida de sus hermanos, de quererlos protegerlos contra todo y asegurar su felicidad con sus propias manos.

Porque al contrario de Albus, quien siempre parece despistado a todo aquello no sean sus metas—todo un Slytherin—, Scorpius notaba los sacrificios que James hacía por sus consanguíneos.

La primera vez que tuvo una prueba clara de ellos fue en su tercer año en Hogwarts, un buscador y un cazador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa se habían graduado ese año dejando los puestos disponibles para cualquier miembro de Slytherin con el talento suficiente para ocuparlo. Albus y él fueron los primeros en anotarse para la selección, su amigo siempre decía que lo llevaba en la sangre siendo su padre el mago más joven en años en ocupar el puesto de buscador y obviamente su madre, una cazadora profesional de Quidditch; Albus iba por el puesto de buscador, a Scorpius no le importaba, él prefería ser cazador cosa que a su padre no le haría gracia al enterarse puesto que le dejaría el puesto a un vástago de Potter, pero él era lo suficientemente inteligente para percatarse que realmente no contaba con las habilidades necesarias para ser buscador y en ese aspecto Albus le superaba. De todos modos Albus no podía lanzar la quaffle al aro aunque ese estuviese en sus narices.

No fue sorpresa para nadie cuando Albus se hizo de la túnica con el número 7 del buscador, mientras que Scorpius tuvo que aceptar que Matthew Lynch ocupara el puesto de cazador luego de haber metido un tiro más que él.

La primera prueba de su amigo como buscador vendría en el primer partido de temporada contra Gryffindor, no sólo por la rivalidad de antaño entre ambas casas (y que después de la Segunda Guerra había ido disminuyendo), sino porque James Potter era el buscador de la casa de los leones. Todo mundo deseaba ver el enfrentamiento entre ambos hermanos.

Scorpius se burló sin piedad de Albus la primera vez que escucharon el comentario, al parecer a su amigo se le había olvidado que su hermano mayor ocupaba el mismo puesto que él.

—Llevas dos años asistiendo a los partidos y no te habías dado cuenta que tu hermano era jugador.

Albus sólo se sonrojo, Scorpius decidió dejarlo en paz después de que el pelinegro haya explotado su caldero en pociones de lo ofuscado que estaba. Después de eso Albus comenzó a notarse más nervioso cayendo en cuenta por primera vez de lo que implicaba el partido.

James Potter no había perdido ninguna snitch desde su entrada al equipo en su segundo año, estando en quinto año se había hecho de fama —una especie de leyenda— entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts, personalmente él no veía nada extraordinario en el hecho además Albus era su amigo —y aunque no era un Hufflepuff, aquel Potter era su mejor amigo le debía al menos eso—  y jugaba bastante bien también.

-Mátame, por favor Scorp –gimió Albus un día antes del partido.

Scorpius y él estaban cenando tranquilamente (o lo más tranquilo que se puede después de que Lily y Albus terminaran en Slytherin, y por lo tanto su demás parentela decidieran que tenían derecho de invadir su mesa cuando les plazca), hasta que Al empezó a tener un ataque de pánico.

-Vamos Al, llevas años jugando con Jamie conoces como juega…no puede ser tan diferente –lo consoló Lily quien alcanzó a escuchar el quejido de su hermano.

\- Lily tiene razón, además tú también eres muy bueno- intercedió, no quería pasar el resto de la noche escuchando los lamentos de Al, por muy amigos que fueran no dudaría echarlo de la habitación.

-Pero siempre hemos estado en el mismo equipo y juega como cazador.

Lily y Scorpius se quedaron callados, después de todo Al tenía razón, James siempre trataba de hacer equipo con sus hermanos y cuando eso no era posible él nunca ocupaba el mismo puesto que ellos. Era la primera vez que el joven Malfoy se daba cuenta de ello.

Al final Albus no tuvo nada que temer, James Potter había abandonado su puesto como buscador. Todo mundo parecía desconcertado, James sólo sonrió.

-Tengo que estar al pendiente del equipo ahora que soy capitán –dijo como respuesta cuando preguntaban al cambio de posición-. Además ya es hora de un cambio, después de años de como buscador ya resulta algo tedioso.

A Scorpius le pareció una de las excusas más patéticas que haya escuchado jamás, se notaba a leguas que Potter disfrutaba ser buscador y eso de observar a su equipo era una falacia, después de todo su propio padre había sido capitán y buscador al mismo tiempo. Albus parecía más animado después de eso, y aquello era lo que importaba así que el rubio apartó de su mente el hecho y se concentró en animar a su mejor amigo desde las gradas de Slytherin.

Albus atrapó la snitch, lamentablemente aquello no fue suficiente para ganar. Incluso sin James como jugador, él se había ocupado de encontrar un buen reemplazo que le hizo las cosas difíciles a su hermanito, además de conseguirse a un buen guardián en forma de Rose Weasley, él resultó siendo más que un cazador competente al hacer más anotaciones que cualquier otro de su equipo.

Su amigo se veía entre decaído y orgulloso, por una parte consiguió la snitch aunque eso no aseguró su triunfo ante Gryffindor.

-No tienes la culpa de que los demás no hayan hecho lo que debían –le intentó animar.

-Hmm.

Después de eso Al sonrió un poco, era el primer partido de la temporada, todavía tenían oportunidad de ganar la copa.  Scorpius notó que James se acercaba, al contrario de lo que se imaginaba James no parecía especialmente feliz por su victoria, se le veía resignado y triste.

-¡Hey, Al! –le llamó a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban-. Excelente atrapada enano.

Al ensanchó su sonrisa y de ahí fue como si no hubiera pasado nada, al parecer lo único que necesitaba el Slytherin era escuchar a su hermano felicitándolo, musitó Scorpius mientras caminaba con ellos al gran comedor.

.

Las siguientes veces que noto algo extraño fueron cosas pequeñas de las cuales estaba seguro que si no estuviese prestando atención ni siquiera se hubiera percatado. Por ejemplo, no era nada raro que al ser de diferentes grados James tuviese más ocupaciones que Al, más amigos u otros intereses; sin embargo eso nunca impedía a Potter el pasar tiempo con sus hermanos cada vez que ellos querían, como desayunar en la mesa de Slytherin sin importarle que los de su mesa le hicieran gestos para unirse a ellos. Ni a Lily y Al les gustaba sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, por una extraña razón —al menos extraño para James, ya que Scorpius sabía que la razón era porque a principio de año a Fred se le había ocurrido poner pastillas vomitivas en sus tazones de cereal—, por lo que la única opción era que James se sentará con las serpientes.

A Scorpius como la mayoría de los Slytherins les dejo de importar luego de un tiempo.

No obstante no sólo era dejar a sus amigos, sí los rumores no estaban tan equivocados también el mismo mal lo padecían las parejas del mayor de los Potter. Druella Zabini era uno de los ejemplos más claros después de la escena que la chica Ravenclaw le armó a Potter en el Gran Salón en San Valentín.  James decidió que era más importante pasar el día consolando a Al que acompañar a su novia.  El idiota trato de invitar a Hogsmade a Sinistra Nott gritándole a mitad de pociones si quería acompañarlo. Rose después le contó que su papá hizo algo similar con su tía Fleur en su cuarto año “ _Enserio Scorp, lo esperaba de Hugo por ser su hijo…pero esperaba más de un Slytherin”_ , Scorpius tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír.

El desayuno de ese día quedaría grabado para siempre en las memorias de todos los espectadores, pero aquello terminó por ayudar a mejorar el ánimo de Al y terminaron por ir juntos a Hogsmade con su hermano mayor.

James no era tan dramático como su hermanito, que tomo bastante bien que Druella lo haya cortado frente a todos. Scorpius sólo agradecía que ahora ya no tenía que escuchar los lamentos de Al.

.

En su quinto año Scorpius ya había descubierto bastantes manías de James en cuanto a sus hermanos menores.

.

Cuando Lily fue invitada a salir por Todd Parkinson, James le amenazó con romperle la nariz si se atrevía a romperle el corazón a su hermanita.

Parkinson al final no se atrevió a invitar a la pelirroja, pero Scorpius pensó que aquello era mejor sí al menos la mitad de los rumores que se contaban sobre el chico eran ciertos. Aun así Lily no le habló a su hermano un mes como represalia.

—Brujas —fue lo único que dijo Albus al ver a su hermanita ignorar a su hermano mayor.

.

James no volvió a jugar como buscador y en su séptimo año renunció al equipo de Quidditch, su excusa fue que al ser Premio Anual ya no tenía tiempo para ello. Scorpius pensaba que era más por el hecho de que ahora Al fuera el capitán de Slytherin.

—Seremos invencibles Scorp.

—Pero Rose ahora es la capitana —refutó el rubio alzando una ceja ante la expresión confiada de su amigo.

La Weasley no era James y no tendría remordimiento alguno en masacrar a su consanguíneo. _Brujas_ , sin duda alguna.

.

Pero fue en Navidad cuando Malfoy creyó por primera vez que James estaba exagerando con ese complejo de hermano mayor.

Desde hace algunos años Scorpius y Al se turnaban para pasar Navidad con sus familias, este año se encontraban en la Madriguera festejando las fiestas decembrinas. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que Arthur Weasley le preguntó a su nieto si ya tenía decido la carrera que iba a tomar después de presentar sus EXTASIS.

—Er…sí –empezó James tragando con rapidez el pedazo de tarta de melaza que en ese momento se llevaba a la boca—. He decidido tomar el entrenamiento para Inefable.

Después de esa declaración todo fue un caos, nadie se esperaba que James quisiera tomar esa carrera tan riesgosa, la mayoría de las mujeres estaban en desacuerdo ya que la mayoría de los Inefables resultaban muertos, los hombres daban comentarios acerca de los equipos de profesionales de Quidditch que ya se habían acercado para reclutarlo.

Albus a su lado felicitaba a su hermano bastante animado por su elección. Más tarde cuando todo mundo se había marchado a dormir después de argumentos, gritos y el reclamo de un muy enojado James acerca de que esa era su decisión final, Al le confesó que estaba bastante aliviado ante la decisión de James.

-Siempre creí que sería jugador de Quidditch como mamá o Auror como papá –empezó entre susurros para no despertar a Hugo quien compartía habitación con ellos—. No fue broma eso de que lo buscaban los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

Se quedó callado unos momentos, Scorpius aprovecho el silencio para observar con cuidado a su amigo, Albus parecía como si una carga se hubiese levantado de sus hombros.

—Cuando le dije a Jamie que quería ser jugador profesional tuve miedo –dijo, Scorpius se sintió un poco herido de saber que su mejor amigo no le había contado de ese sueño—. Tenía miedo de que me dijera que él también quería serlo…

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?, no sería ni la primera ni última vez que alguien de la misma familia deciden trabajar juntos.

—Lo sé Scorp, sólo que… ¿está mal querer ese puesto sólo para mí?

Malfoy se quedó callado, no sabía que responder. No creía que querer algo para ti fuera malo, pero sólo era un puesto, ni siquiera había una posibilidad de que terminaran en el mismo equipo.

-Iba ser difícil con dos Potter, ¿sabes?, los dos hijos del famoso Harry Potter.

Al era un Slytherin, pero por primera vez Scorpius se preguntaba si realmente la conversación que su amigo tuvo con su hermano fue tan inocente como Albus la pintaba; si en verdad su amigo no se daba cuenta de que al decirle a James lo que quería ser, obligaba a éste a cambiar su proyecto de vida. De todos modos el Gryffindor ya había sacrificado su puesto en el Quidditch en la escuela sin pensarlo dos veces, no dudaba que sacrificar la carrera que deseaba para sí por su hermanito era algo que alegremente haría, claro sí eso hacía feliz a Albus.

Scorpius no dijo nada sobre el tema el resto de las vacaciones, pero no pudo evitar mirar con pena como James tiraba todo su talento a la basura.

Él y el resto de su familia al parecer, si las discusiones durante las fiestas decían algo.

.

La primera vez que discutió gravemente con Al fueron por causas que no involucraban a ninguno de los dos, irónicamente fueron los otros dos Potter quienes la ocasionaron.

—Gracias a Merlín que Jamie recapacitó —soltó Al después de la comida celebrada en la Madriguera por el cumpleaños de su madre—. Teddy es como un hermano para nosotros.

—Para Lily también sería su hermano Al —intercedió Scorpius.

—Es diferente, en primera ella es mujer, con Jamie sería extraño…

Scorpius alzó una ceja ante el comentario de su amigo.

—No hay nada de malo, uno no escoge de quien se enamora —dijo el rubio—. Además no es la primera vez que James escoge a un hombre.

—Uggh, no me lo recuerdes— Albus frunció la nariz con disgusto, Scorpius dudó sobre que le disgustaba al pelinegro el hecho de que fuera un hombre o quien era ese hombre—. No sé qué mierda le vio a Skeeter, da igual, prefiero mil veces que Teddy se líe con Lily a que tengamos otra princesa en la familia.

—No seas imbécil.

—Pero es verdad, Lily no ha sido discreta con sus sentimientos hacía Teddy y James se ha dado cuenta de lo absurdo de su situación, creo que sólo tú y yo nos dimos cuenta que estaba encandilado con Teddy por fortuna.

Scorpius lo miro de mala forma, James había sido bastante discreto en lo que respecta a los sentimientos que tenía hacía Ted, fue un error bastante tonto por parte de Potter al dejar que su hermanito y su mejor amigo lo descubrieran mirando a Lupin con algo más que amor filial. Después de haberse visto descubierto les rogo a ambos no decir nada, Scorpius volvió a sentir pena por él, un sentimiento que desde hace tiempo venía sintiendo por el mayor de los Potter.

Lily al contrario de su hermano no dudaba en mostrar en cada momento su interés hacía el ahijado de su padre, a sus catorce años Lily era una versión de su madre más extrovertida. El joven Malfoy podía apostar todos sus ahorros que ella era la principal razón de que se haya mantenido a raya con lo que respecta a Lupin.

—De seguro por eso gano ese estúpido premio Barnabus Finkley, el primer requisito es que te pongan los hombres.

Al quedo con un ojo morado y el labio partido, Scorpius sólo obtuvo una nariz rota. Ginny y Astoria no se veían muy contentas, tío Ron  dijo que siempre había destinado a pasar, el día que un Potter le regresará la nariz rota a un Malfoy. Albus y él no se hablaron lo que restaba del verano.

Lily y Lorcan Scamander se hicieron novios a principio de año, para variar.

.

Rose y él se hicieron novios en su séptimo año, ella era premio Anual y él había sido elegido nuevamente como prefecto, el pasar tiempo juntos y la atracción mutua los obligo a romper la promesa que Rose le hizo a su padre de no salir con un Malfoy. Los Weasley se lo tomaron bastante bien, hasta Ronald Weasley no parecía tan enojado.

Sólo lo amenazó con encerrarlo en Azkaban si le rompía el corazón a su princesa, pero al menos valió la pena después de la sesión de besos que le dio Rose como recompensa.

—James es un imbécil —dijo de la nada su novia en cuanto llego a la mesa de Slytherin para desayunar.

—¿Y?

—No puedo creer que siga ayudando a Albus después de lo insensible que se mostró con lo de Teddy.

Rose era la única que sabía la verdadera razón por la que él y su amigo se habían peleado, cosa que le costó a Albus una maldición bastante creativa por parte de la chica. Pero de eso hacía meses y todo se había arreglado, aunque Al se mostraba renuente a hablarle con normalidad a su hermano mayor.

—James es su hermano mayor —razonó Scorpius al ver que Rose esperaba su opinión—. Además siempre ha hecho lo imposible para que él y Lily sean felices, no creo que el simple hecho de que Al no entienda sus sentimientos signifique que él vaya a abandonarlo.

—Así es de idiota —suspiró la Weasley—, siempre buscando la felicidad de otros menos la suya.

—Todo un Gryffindor.

El comentario le valió una colleja de parte de la chica, pero al menos se le había bajado el enojo con Albus.

.

Scorpius pudo platicar realmente con James Potter un año después de haber salido de Hogwarts, había coincidido con él después de entregar el reporte del cuartel de Aurores al Jefe del Departamento de Misterios, no tenía mucho que había comenzado su entrenamiento como Auror y era esa una de las misiones de los nuevos, hacerla como lechuza por todo el Ministerio.

—Potter, un gusto.

—Creo que después de todos estos años el llamarnos por nuestros nombres es lo más sensato, Scorpius —contestó con una sonrisa.

A sus veinte años James se veía mejor que nunca, desde Hogwarts siempre había sido considerado como uno de los magos más guapos por todas las casas, ahora estaba más alto y Scorpius no sabía qué tipo de entrenamiento se le daba a los Inefables pero debía ser uno muy bueno, todos aquellos músculos no tan exagerados pero bien definidos en el cuerpo de Potter eran prueba de ello. Al parecer el Gryffindor decidió que el cabello alborotado y algo largo era muy infantil, ahora lo llevaba algo más corto y le sentaba de maravilla.

—Claro James, ¿quieres ir por una taza de té?

La sonrisa deslumbrante que le dio como respuesta le hizo perder el hilo de pensamientos por un momento, tuvo que preguntarle a James que había dicho nuevamente. El mayor no dijo nada sobre su desliz o el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, Scorpius estaba eternamente agradecido que James haya heredado algo del tacto de su madre.

 .

Albus consiguió un puesto como buscador de reserva en los Halcones de Falmouth, James le regaló una Saeta de Fuego 300 por ello.

Él y Rose rompieron no después de dos meses de aquello, ambos acordaron que eran mejor como amigos, después de que sus familias no reaccionaron de la manera que pensaron ante su noviazgo éste empezó a perder interés. Rose piensa que era el tabú de la situación lo que les llamo la atención en primer lugar, si Scorpius no hubiese sido el mejor amigo de Albus y hubiese pasado menos tiempo en casa de los Potter hubieran durado más; no sé sintió ofendido por la declaración, al contrario se sentía afortunado. Quería mucho a Rose, pero no cambiaría la amistad de Albus por nada del mundo.

Su familia era fascinante.

.

James y él iban todos los viernes a una cafetería cerca del Ministerio a la hora de la comida. Scorpius no recuerda cómo empezó aquella rutina. Hablaban de cualquier cosa, desde Quidditch hasta lo ridículo que se vía Matthew Lynch con ese bigote.

Nunca hablaban de trabajo, uno porque estaba prohibido revelar lo que hacían los inefables, dos porque sinceramente Scorpius prefería no mencionar nada que pudiese implicar preguntas sobre su Jefe de Escuadrón.

.

No es que odiara a Ted Lupin, para nada. Scorpius tenía que aceptar que él era un decente Jefe de Escuadrón, nunca hacía sentir menos a los nuevos ni abusaba de su autoridad.

Simplemente el rubio no soportaba que el metamorfomago fuera tan despistado, seguía sin creer que no se haya dado cuenta de que James se moría por él. No es que éste fuera obvio, pero para alguien que se dice tiene que observar siempre su entorno, se le pasaba de largo la actitud del hijo mayor de su padrino hacía él.

Incluso si se había hecho a un lado cuando Lily creyó estar enamorada de Lupin, Scorpius no dudaba que eso sólo fue parte de la razón. Ahora que él y James comenzaron a tratarse más, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Teddy ocupaba un lugar igual de especial que Albus y Lily en su vida, si no más. Así que eso lo llevaba a pensar que eso de hacerse a un lado fue tanto para Lily como para Teddy.

Lupin siempre había querido pertenecer a la familia, que mejor forma que hacerlo con la hija de su padrino, era lógico supuso Malfoy, después de todo Teddy nunca había dado señas de que también le gustaran los hombres. Pero era obvio que siempre vería a Lily como su pequeña hermanita.

Incluso después de años James siguió mirando de esa forma especial a Lupin, con adoración y resignación mezcladas. Para ser Gryffindor James era demasiado cobarde con su propia vida.

.

Albus y él trataban de mantener contacto siempre que les fuera posible, con los entrenamientos y las misiones, a veces se les hacía imposible hacerlo con la frecuencia que deseaban.

—Scorpius te extrañe.

Su amigo lo abrazó con fuerza, al parecer los entrenamientos habían hecho efecto en el cuerpo enclenque del pelinegro, por lo menos ahora se veía que tenía más carne. Al le dio un puñetazo en el hombro después de que compartió ese pensamiento con él.

—Para ese caso también el entrenamiento para ser Auror hace milagros.

—Di lo que quieras Potter, siempre fui así.

Incluso después de meses de separación algunas cosas no cambiaban, Scorpius estaba agradecido de ello, Al era su mejor amigo y esperaba que eso nunca cambiara.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con James? —preguntó Scorpius después de comer en las Tres Escobas.

Albus no se fue en buenos términos con su hermano, a pesar de que éste fue el que le consiguió la entrevista para ser parte de la reserva de los Halcones.

—Bien —contestó secamente el Slytherin, al ver la ceja levantada de su amigo decidió elaborar—. No estamos peleados, creo que Jamie sería incapaz de estar enojado conmigo ¿sabes?, sólo que nunca ha ido a ningún juego después de que debuté.

Scorpius era el único que sabía que precisamente fue aquel juego el que destruyó la relación estable de James con Frank Lombottong, la única que James había logrado mantener después del fiasco con Teddy. Una vez James demostraba sus prioridades y Frank tuvo que aceptar que no le era suficiente estar después de los hermanos de quien se suponía era su pareja. Después de todo a que pareja le gustaría que su compañero cambiara su aniversario por un juego…menos aún después de lo que Frank tenía planeado para ese día. Una pequeña cicatriz en su sien es lo que James tenía de recuerdo de esa relación, cicatriz causada por el anillo de compromiso que el otro le aventó esa noche.

El rubio comprendía la reluctancia de asistir a algo que sin esfuerzo había destruido algo bueno en su vida.

—Sabes que los Inefables tienen mucho trabajo —razonó Scorpius, sentía la necesidad de defender a James.

—No, realmente no sé porque James nunca habla de eso, por más que le ruegue—dijo A—. Soy su hermano, no voy a ir contando por ahí lo que me diga.

Por momentos como estos el deseo de querer ahorcar a su mejor amigo era tan fuerte, amaba al cabrón como el hermano que nunca tuvo (ni deseo). Tenía que admitir que el sombrero no se equivocó en ponerlo en Slytherin, Albus podía ser bastante ambicioso y egoísta cuando se lo proponía.

—Lo tiene prohibido.

—Es la primera vez que no me dice nada.

Y ahí estaba, después de años de siempre obtener lo que quería de su hermano, la primera vez que le niega algo se ofende. Scorpius miró con ternura a Al, su amigo era muy maduro, pero cuando se trataba de sus padres y sus hermanos siempre sacaban su lado infantil.

James era culpable de eso por consentirlo tanto.

.

A veces se preguntaba si Albus y Lily realmente querían a James, por lo menos una cuarta parte de lo que su hermano los quería a ellos.

Había veces que no lo parecía.

.

Cuando Lily entró a la Academia de Aurores, James le ayudó con el depósito de su departamento. Incluso antes las protestas de Ginny, y James ama y respeta a su madre sobre todas las cosas.

Scorpius lo invitó más seguido por un café, James se veía triste después de que su madre lo retará por complacer a su hermana. La señora Potter era de la opinión que Lily era aún muy joven y no lo suficientemente responsable para vivir sola, ni siquiera James quien siempre (a pesar de su nombre y amor por las bromas) se había mostrado más afecto a las reglas se fue tan joven de la casa.

Aunque el señor Potter también se mostró en desacuerdo, no tuvo el mismo efecto en James que su madre.

Scorpius no creía que Lily se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que el apoyo de James realmente significó.

.

La primera vez que se percató de sus sentimientos hacía el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, fue en el momento en que éste se puso en medio de una maldición dirigida hacía su hermanito.

Era una de las escasas veces que Scorpius y Albus lograban verse en persona. Al había llegado de sorpresa al ministerio cuando Scorpius y James iban de camino a la cafetería Muggle que habían descubierto hace unas semanas a fueras de la estación del subterráneo. El menor de los Potter se veía sorprendido al verlos juntos, le dirigió una mirada especulativa a su mejor amigo; la misma que Scorpius procedió ignorar.

Los tres se encontraban caminando hacía el local para comer cuando todo sucedió. El atacante era un Mortífago, uno de los pocos servidores de Lord Voldemort que seguían atacando después de la caída de su señor. Al parecer Albus y Harry eran lo suficientemente parecidos como para que el Mortífago decidiera atacarlo pensando que era el Potter mayor.

Todo fue tan rápido que ni su entrenamiento pudo evitar la maldición que aquel sujeto soltó, lo único que supo fue que James fue más rápido en interponerse como escudo humano entre su hermanito y el Mortífago.

Scorpius no perdió tiempo y trató de detener al atacante, Albus ya estaba en San Mungo con James para cuando terminó con el seguidor del Señor Tenebroso.

El rubio nunca había sentido tanto miedo, tanto como por el bienestar de su amigo como el de James. Albus se encontraba bien, James es el que permanecía noqueado en una cama en el hospital para magos. La maldición no había sido tan fuerte, pero el verlo tan quieto y pálido había helado a Scorpius.

No tenía mucho que había empezado a conocer mejor a James Potter, pero al parecer era el suficiente para tomarle cariño, uno muy diferente al que siente por Albus o sus padres.

.

Nada había cambiado entre James y él, al menos eso pensaba. Sí ahora era más perceptivo hacía el mayor de los Potter era otra cosa.

.

James no paso mucho tiempo en San Mungo, en realidad paso más tiempo encerrado en la casa de los Potter siendo mimado, Scorpius ahora sabe de dónde sacó James su instinto sobreprotector, aunque era lógico de que los señores Potter se comportaran así al ver a su hijo en ese estado, estaba seguro de que sus padres habrían reaccionado igual o peor.

—Gracias por el libro.

El rubio le dio una media sonrisa, en su segunda visita después del ataque James se había quejado de estar aburrido, y sin hacer nada después de ser confinado a reposo absoluto—que por absoluto toda su parentela lo había tomado literal y no lo dejaban moverse de la cama más que para ir al sanitario o darse un baño— así que en su tercera visita empezó a llevarle libros que le parecían interesantes, incluso su madre al notar el interés sorpresivo de Scorpius por la literatura le recomendó algunos.

Ahora sus visitas eran para criticar los libros.

Era inesperadamente divertido, incluso se había planteado el hecho de incluir a su madre en sus visitas, estaba seguro que ella apreciaría el humor algo irreverente del otro y James a su vez podría ponerse filosófico con aquellos temas que Scorpius aprendió que le interesaban.

Pero sus sentimientos aún no eran claros, no quería que su madre se diera cuenta y sinceramente también quería pasar más tiempo a solas con James.

—¿Y cómo estuvo “ _Las crónicas del hipogrifo que dio cuerda al mundo”_?

.

En el corto tiempo que James duró internado en el hospital, Albus se mostró decaído. Scorpius lo vio preocupado e incapaz de aceptar que lo estaba, el joven Malfoy suponía que era normal.

—Es un imbécil Scorp, ¿por qué se metió?, ¿qué mierda le enseñan a los inefables si no pueden defenderse de las maldiciones?

—Supongo que la misma mierda que a los Aurores sí yo no pude repelerla a tiempo —contestó entre dientes  el otro, tratando de controlarse y recordar que Albus sólo estaba preocupado—. A pesar de todo el entrenamiento hay ocasiones que ni eso ayuda Al.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…verlo ahí tirado por mi culpa, yo también sé defenderme y aun así él no dudo en interponerse entre esa maldición y yo…

—El ataque no fue tu culpa…

—…entonces me di cuenta —continuó Albus ignorando el comentario de su amigo—, la razón del porque Jamie terminó en Gryffindor, siempre creí que simplemente fue su falta de ambición lo que lo separaba de Lils y de mí —el pelinegro enterró su cara entre sus brazos haciendo difícil escuchar el resto de su descubrimiento—. Pero en realidad era valor, yo no sé si sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que él, de mover mi cuerpo tan instintivamente…sin pensarlo, ¿por qué eso fue lo que me salvó, no? que Jamie no gastará ni un segundo en tratar de sacar su varita y simplemente ponerse como escudo humano. Yo, yo no estoy seguro de hacer lo mismo.

Scorpius se quedó callado por unos momentos observando la figura decaída de su mejor amigo en la mesa de la cafetería del hospital, con el ruido de sollozos quedos de una de las mesas tras de ellos, con la luz débil y triste que había en el lugar.

—No es porque James sea un Gryffindor Al, él te defendió simplemente por el hecho de que eres su hermano —le dijo tranquilamente dándole un tímida palmada en el hombro—, y como tu hermano, James sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti y por Lily.

—Lo sé.

Parecía que Al por fin pudo ver la magnitud del cariño de su hermano hacía él.

.

.

.

.

continuará


End file.
